The Promise Revisited :Revised:
by Merrymary05
Summary: Based on the scene when Serena and Darien met in the Sailor Moon R movie. What happens when Serena remembers a promise she made to Darien so long ago after his parents died? Longer and better than before!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: So I didn't feel satisfied with the ending the first time I posted this story and thanks to stargaterin's help I have revised and revamped the story. The first few chapters are pretty much the same except for some grammatical corrections and the addition of details to make sure everything in the story makes sense. It's longer than before and I hope you like the ending better than the last time. Happy reading!**

_Chapter 1_

"Boys, come on!" a woman with long black hair yelled up the stairs. "We're not gonna have a whole lot of time if we don't get going soon."

A little boy with black hair ran down the stairs. "I'm here, Mommy," he said hugging his mother. "I was trying to get Daddy to hurry up, but he's too slow. Is Mary Grace ready?" he rubbed his mother's round belly.

"She was ready when I was, Darien," she said ruffling his hair. "Happy birthday honey."

"Hey," a man with light brown hair said picking Darien up and placing him on his shoulders. Darien laughed with delight. "How's the birthday boy who happens to be the best son in the world that I love so much?"

"Excited and ready to go," the woman said. "It's about time you got down here."

"Can we go now?" Darien asked excitedly. "Please, please, please?"

"I'm ready when you are, Little Man," the man said walking his family out the door. "Let's go."

*******

The family spent the day at Darien's favorite amusement park for his 5th birthday and was on their way to a cabin in the mountains to spend the weekend together. Night had fallen and they were driving around the mountain carefully. "Is Darien asleep, Becky?" the man asked quietly.

The woman turned around and smiled as she watched her sleeping son. "He's unconscious. We must have really worn him out, David."

"What other way would you want to spend your 5th birthday?"

Becky laughed as she rubbed her stomach. "I can't believe he's 5 already. It seems like just yesterday he was born. And now we're having a daughter."

David took hold of her hand as he continued driving. "We have a wonderful family."

She started unconsciously caressing his knuckles. "You're a wonderful father."

"And you're a hot Mama," David said smoothly. Becky blushed as he kissed her hand. "I love you, Becky."

"I love you too, David." They continued holding hands contently until a truck honked its horn. "David! Watch out!" Becky screamed. A truck was drifting to the wrong side of the road in their direction. David tried to swerve out of the way but it was too late. The truck hit their car and caused them to crash into the metal bar and go over the edge. Becky and David's screams woke Darien up before he closed his eyes again and heard a crash.

Darien opened his eyes again a few minutes later and hurt all over. He was frightened when he couldn't move. "Mommy? Daddy?" he said weakly.

"Darien?" Becky said softly. She felt around until she found Darien's hand and held it tightly. "Darien honey, are you ok?" She screamed as pain shot through her stomach.

"Mommy," Darien said frantically.

"I'm all right honey. How are you feeling?"

"I can't move," he said sadly. "Where's Daddy?"

It was too dark to see and Becky felt around for David. She found his chest and didn't feel a heartbeat. She was slowly losing consciousness and cried softly knowing it wouldn't be long before she would join her husband in death. "He's right here beside me," she finally answered without telling Darien the full details.

"I'm scared Mommy," Darien cried.

"Don't worry, baby. Help is on the way." She started singing a lullaby to him. Darien was no longer afraid as the sound of his mother's voice calmed him; it was the last thing he remembered before falling asleep and hearing the faint sound of sirens in his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Darien woke up to the sun shining on him through a window in a white room. He was in a bed, but it wasn't his because it didn't have the racecars on it like his did at home. He tried to sit up, but pain went through his body so he fell back down on the bed. "You're awake," a man's voice said. Darien turned towards the voice and saw a doctor and a nurse standing over him. "Can you talk?" Darien simply nodded. "What's your name?"

"Darien," he said quietly.

"Do you remember anything?" Darien shook his head. "You were in a car accident with your parents. Obviously you've survived. You have a few broken ribs and a broken arm…"

The doctor droned on about what was wrong with him as Darien's memory came back to him. They spent the day at the amusement park and were on their way to the mountains. He heard screaming and woke up to his mother holding his hand singing to him. "Where are my Mommy and Daddy?" Darien interrupted frantically.

"I'm sorry Darien," the doctor said in a monotone voice. "Your father was dead at the scene and your mother died on the way to the hospital. As soon as you're fully healed, we're sending you to an orphanage."

Darien sat on the bed in shock. _Daddy… dead? Mommy… died? I'm going away?_ Darien tried to process everything, but was having a hard time as tears formed in his eyes.

"I have to make my rounds," the doctor said. "Nurse Franklin will take care of you." He exited the room and shut the door behind him.

"Hey Darien," Nurse Franklin said gently taking a seat next to him on his bed. "You can call me Nurse Jennifer. Are you all right?" He was sitting very still and suddenly began shaking.

"What about Mary Grace?" he finally said. "Mommy had a baby inside her."

Nurse Jennifer looked at Darien sadly as realization dawned on her and thought of her own infant daughter born 3 months ago. "Mary Grace went to heaven," she said. Darien continued shaking and it was scaring her. "Darien, it's ok to be sad. You don't have to…" She was interrupted when Darien impulsively hugged her and wept bitterly into her chest. It broke her heart to hear him cry so sadly. She had a son his age and could barely stand to imagine if he was in this boy's position. She felt a connection once she returned Darien's hug. "That's right," she said softly. "Let it all out." She continued holding him and whispering words of comfort until his crying got quieter. "I have to check on other patients, Darien," she said standing up.

"No!" Darien yelled as more tears filled his eyes. "Please… don't leave me."

Tears were filling Nurse Jennifer's own eyes as she stood in the doorway. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She exited and closed the door on Darien crying into his pillow.

*******

Jennifer Franklin sat at home thinking about Darien a few nights later. "Mommy!" she looked up and found her blonde 5 year old son running towards her. She pulled him into her lap, but he noticed that something was wrong. "Mommy, are you ok?"

She smiled sadly at him. "I'm fine, Andrew. It's just been a long day. Did you brush your teeth?" He nodded. "Very good. Go on up to your room. Daddy and I will be up in a moment to tuck you in."

"Ok Mommy," he said hugging her. "I love you."

"I love you too honey." Andrew leaped from her lap and ran off.

"Hey you," a man said kissing Jennifer on the cheek. "Are you all right?"

She stood up and took his hand. "It was a long day at work." She walked with him up the stairs and stopped in front of their son's room. "Jacob, how would you feel about adopting?"

Jacob looked at her funny. "We have two children already. Why would you want to adopt?"

Jennifer sighed. "There's a 5 year old boy at the hospital I take care of. His name is Darien and he was in a car accident with his parents. They didn't make it and they're going to send him to an orphanage once he heals. It's so sad to watch him because he's so lonely and scared. I don't think sending him away will help him. He needs someone to love him. Those other doctors and nurses treat him so horribly. I know I'm not supposed to get attached to any of the patients, but I can't help but feel connected to him somehow."

Jacob squeezed his wife's hand reassuringly. "If that's how you feel about it, then we'll do it. I'll get on it first thing in the morning."

Jennifer smiled and hugged him. "Thank you so much." A baby started crying across the hall. "Lizzie's up."

"We can get her and then tuck Andy in." They walked towards Lizzie's room and away from Andrew who had heard the entire conversation his parents had. He had sweet dreams about having a new friend.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Over the next few weeks, Darien spent every day at the hospital either crying or being angry. All the doctors and nurses, except for Nurse Jennifer, treated him as if he were some type of experiment so he didn't cooperate with them. Because of that the doctors and nurses didn't like Darien very well and were very obvious about it. Today Darien was very upset because the doctor told him that he was getting his cast off his arm the next day and then would be sent to the orphanage. He heard a knock at the door and saw Nurse Jennifer come in his room with a tray of food. "Darien, it's time to eat."

"I'm not hungry," Darien said coldly.

_Why is he being so cold to me?_ "But if you don't eat, you won't grow up to be big and strong."

"I don't want to grow up!" he said angrily. "They're sending me away tomorrow because they don't like me. I wish I died with my parents."

Nurse Jennifer frowned as she set the tray down. "Don't you dare say that ever again, Darien. You are here for a reason and you should treasure your life. Do you understand?" He nodded. She picked up the tray and set it in front of him. "Now please try to eat a little something for me."

"Ok," Darien said softly. "Thank you, Nurse Jennifer." She smiled at him before leaving him alone to eat. Darien ate everything on the tray in a flash and sat thinking. _Mommy? Daddy? Why did you have to leave me? Mommy, Daddy…_ He started to cry uncontrollably.

*******

"Where's Mommy?" a three year old blonde girl with pigtails asked her father.

"She's somewhere around here, Serena," the brown haired man with glasses said pulling his daughter with him as they walked down the halls of the hospital.

"When can we see her?"

"As soon as the doctors get your brother out of her tummy. It's gonna take a while so we have to be patient." _It has to be around here somewhere_. A nurse was coming their way and stopped in front of a door near them. She opened the door, but was tapped on the shoulder and turned around to look at the stranger. "Excuse me, nurse, but where is the maternity ward?"

"It's around the corner at the end of this hallway," Nurse Jennifer said. "There's a waiting area if you need to sit down."

"My mommy's having a baby," Serena blurted out. "We have to be patient and wait."

Nurse Jennifer looked down at Serena and smiled. "I bet you're excited, aren't you?"

Serena nodded enthusiastically. "Uh huh. We even got these flowers for her."

"They're beautiful. I'm sure she'll love them."

"Do you happen to know what room Irene Thompson is in?" Serena's father asked.

Nurse Jennifer checked her clipboard. "Room 127. It should be the first room on the right around the corner."

"Thank you, ma'am. Come on, Serena." He looked down and saw that his daughter was missing. "Serena? Where are you?"

*******

Serena had wandered off while her father was talking to the nurse. She heard crying coming from behind the door the nurse was standing in front of and went inside. The noise got louder and Serena saw a little boy sitting on the bed crying like there was no tomorrow. She walked up beside him and gently touched his leg. The boy jumped in surprise and looked down at her. He hastily wiped his tears away embarrassed to be seen crying.

"Hi. My name is Serena," she said sweetly. "What's your name?"

He looked at her strangely for a moment. _Who is this girl?_ "Darien," he said sniffling.

Serena tried to climb onto the bed with him and Darien helped her up. She sat beside him. "Why are you so sad, Darien?"

Tears filled Darien's eyes. "I miss my mommy and daddy and I'm being sent away tomorrow. I'm all alone." He cried and started shaking.

Serena hugged him. "You're not alone now. I'll be your friend." Darien smiled at her and noticed a bunch of flowers sitting beside her. She looked in the direction he was facing and picked up the bouquet. "Do you like flowers?"

"Those are pretty," Darien remarked.

"They're roses," Serena explained. "They're for my mommy because the doctors are getting my brother out of her tummy today." Darien started crying again as he remembered his own mother was supposed to be having a baby. "Don't be sad. Here you can have one." She pulled a rose from the bouquet and handed it to him. "Sometimes when my mommy is sad daddy gives her flowers and she's not sad anymore. So this flower will make you not sad anymore."

Darien took the rose as though it were a wonderful treasure. "Thank you, Serena."

*******

"Serena?" a man with brown hair and glasses asked frantically. _Irene is gonna kill me._ "Serena where are you?"

Nurse Jennifer was helping the man look for his daughter and suddenly stopped and gasped. "She might be in Darien's room. That's where we were standing and I left the door open." They walked in that direction and stopped in front of the door when they heard children's laughter. She opened the door slowly and the laughter got louder.

The man smiled. "That's definitely my daughter's laugh." He and Nurse Jennifer entered inside unnoticed and saw the children playing Patty Cake.

"He has a beautiful smile," Nurse Jennifer observed. "He lost his parents in a car accident and hasn't smiled since he got here. He hasn't been very cooperative and hasn't let a lot of people in. Your daughter has a gift to be able to do that."

"That's what we love about her," the man said as he continued watching the children. "What will happen to this boy?"

"They wanted to send him to an orphanage," she said sadly. "But our family will be adopting him. The adoption agency called this morning and told us we got permission to adopt him. I was about to tell him the good news before I ran into you."

"Congratulations," he said walking closer to the bed the children were sitting on. "Serena honey, it's time to go."

Serena stopped laughing as Darien's eyes filled with tears. "Don't be sad, Darien," she said holding his hand.

"But you're leaving and I'm going to be alone again," Darien sniffled.

"We'll be back," Serena's father said. "Your mommy and brother have to stay in the hospital overnight."

"Then I'll come see you tomorrow," Serena said hugging him. "Bye Darien."

"Bye Serena," Darien said as she left the room with her father. He started crying.

"Hey," Nurse Jennifer said sitting next to him. "Where's that smile I saw on your face a few minutes ago. You don't have to be sad."

"But Serena left and I'm leaving tomorrow," Darien said sadly.

"Darien, I have some news for you," she said holding his hand. "You're not going away tomorrow because I'm adopting you."

Darien looked at her confusedly. "What's adopting?"

"I'm taking you home with me and you're gonna be in my family. My husband and I will be your parents and you'll have a brother and a sister. We won't take the place of your family, but my family wants to take care of you."

Darien smiled and hugged her. "Thank you, Nurse Jennifer."

She hugged him back and noticed the rose sitting beside him. "That's a pretty flower you have."

"Serena gave it to me," Darien said excitedly. He then began telling her about how much fun he had with his new friend.

*******

The next day, Darien got his cast off and was waiting for Nurse Jennifer to take him home. She was signing papers and getting everything ready for him. Darien was sitting on his bed playing with the flower Serena gave him. "Darien," he heard a small voice say.

He looked up and smiled. "Serena!" She walked up to his bed and he helped her up.

"Hi Darien! You got your cast off."

"Yeah. Did you meet your brother?"

"Uh huh. He's so small, but he's so cute." Serena giggled. "You look much happier than you did yesterday."

"I am," Darien said. "I'm getting adopted by Nurse Jennifer."

"What's a dop ed?"

"Adopted means Nurse Jennifer and her family are gonna be my family."

Serena frowned. "What about your mommy and daddy?"

"My mommy and daddy aren't coming back," Darien said sadly. "I still miss them."

"Oh Darien," Serena hugged him. "I'm sorry I made you sad. At least you have a family again."

"And a friend," Darien added smiling at her. "I have something for you." He pulled out a picture he tore from a coloring book that he colored for her last night. "It's not much, but I thought of you when I colored it. Do you like it?"

Serena looked at the picture in awe. It was a picture of a princess with blonde hair and a pink dress. "Darien, I love it! Thank you."

Nurse Franklin and Serena's father entered Darien's room with a little blonde boy. "Hello Serena," she said.

"You don't look like a nurse anymore," Serena stated. Nurse Jennifer was wearing casual clothes since it was her day off.

"That's because I don't have to work today," Jennifer responded. "And I'm taking Darien home. This is my son Andrew." Andrew smiled at the two of them shyly. "Are you ready to go Darien?"

Darien frowned. "No, I'll miss Serena too much."

"Don't worry Darien. I'll still be your friend. We'll be friends forever."

"I'll never forget you," Darien said hugging her. "Thank you for everything."

Serena's father picked her up. "We have to go now, Serena. Your mother is waiting for us." He carried her out the room and she waved at Darien clutching the picture he gave her.

"It's time for us to go too," Jennifer said helping Darien off the bed. He and Andrew followed her out of the room.

"You're the same age as me," Andrew said excitedly. His mood was the opposite of Darien's at the moment. "You don't need a girl to be your friend. They have cooties. I'll be your friend."

"Ok," Darien said quietly fingering the rose Serena gave him.

"Do you like Power Rangers?" Andrew asked holding a blue action figure.

Darien smiled. "The blue one is my favorite too."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Fourteen Years Later_

Darien was on his way to class and saw Serena in front of him. For the last couple of years since he first saw her again, he wanted to know if she remembered how they first met. He was so excited about talking to her, but when they first ran into each other things started badly.

*_Flashback*_

_Darien was on his way home from school when a voice got his attention. He covered his ears to lessen the noise of the wailing, but she was still loud enough._

_"What am I gonna do Molly?" the girl wailed._

_"Just show it to your mom and get it over with Serena," the girl named Molly replied. _

_'Serena?' Darien looked ahead and saw a girl with long blonde hair. 'It's her'. He hurried to catch up to her so he could speak with her. When he got behind her, a balled up paper hit him in the face. "Ow!" he shouted. Darien opened the paper and gasped._

_"I'm sorry," Serena said to him. "I didn't mean to hit you with that."_

_Darien reacted defensively. "Wow… a 30%? Are you lazy or just stupid?"_

_Serena fumed with anger. "That's none of your business!" she yelled snatching her test from his hands. "How dare you call me stupid?"_

_Darien smirked. "There can't be much in that brain of yours with that hairdo, Meatball Head." 'What the heck am I doing?'_

_Serena stepped on his foot and he yelled in pain. "You're such a jerk!" She stormed off with Molly following close behind her._

_*End Flashback*_

Darien tried many times to speak to Serena peacefully ever since, but she would always get on the defensive and he would naturally retaliate. He soon realized that the more he interacted with her the more obvious it was that she didn't remember what happened all those years ago. So he continued to play it safe and keep his distance by teasing her every chance he got. Darien shook his head of all these thoughts to get back to the reality of the day ahead of him. He came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Serena jumped and screamed in fright. He just laughed at her.

"Darien, don't you have anything better to do than to sneak up on unsuspecting girls?" Serena said angrily.

"I just wanted to get your attention, Meatball Head."

"1. My name is Serena. And 2. why do you need to get my attention?"

"Well 1. it's fun to watch you get mad, Meatball Head." She rolled her eyes as he smirked. "And 2. Maybe I just wanted to be nice and say hello."

Serena laughed sarcastically. "That's a good one. Your definition of nice must mean scaring me half to death and constantly calling me a name I hate. I know your game, Darien: you just want to make my life miserable. You have no reason to be kind to me."

_Yes I do,_ Darien thought sadly. _It doesn't matter. You don't remember anyway._ "I'll see you around, Meatball Head," Darien said shortly as he walked away sadly.

*******

Serena frowned when she noticed the change in his behavior. _I wonder what's wrong with him._ She shrugged and continued on her way to the arcade. She made it to the arcade a few minutes later and walked up to the counter. "Hi Andrew," she said cheerfully to the boy taking care of everyone's order.

He smiled at her and waved. "Hi Serena," he said cheerfully as he began making her a chocolate milkshake. "How are you today?"

"I was having a great day. I was on time to school, I didn't get detention, and I even passed a test," Serena said happily.

"You said 'was.' What changed?"

Serena's mood changed into an annoyed one. "Your friend ruined it when he snuck up behind me and scared me half to death. And he called me Meatball Head again." Serena groaned. "Why does that Darien insist on bugging me all the time anyway?"

"He doesn't mean anything by it," Andrew said placing the milkshake in front of her. "Darien is a nice guy."

"Yeah, to everyone else," Serena said with a sigh.

"Maybe you're special. They do say that when a guy teases you all the time he's giving you extra attention because he might like you."

Serena looked at him as if he grew another head. "Did you hear yourself, Andrew? Darien… might like _me_… the Meatball Head? You've got to be kidding."

Andrew shrugged. "You never know," he said walking away to help other customers.

Serena sat there thinking for a moment. _Darien is the biggest jerk in the world. There's no way he likes me. _Serena kinda had a crush on Darien and would have told him, but since he teased her all the time she didn't want to risk the embarrassment. If she were honest with herself, she would admit that she liked her encounters with Darien. The way his eyes sparkled when he laughed, his smirk, the way his attention would be solely on her. _There's something familiar about him. _Serena laughed to herself as she went to the game area and played the new Sailor V game wondering how her thoughts had drifted so far.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

A few days passed and it was Darien's birthday, but he did not want to celebrate since it was the anniversary of his parents' death. Darien dragged himself to the arcade to get a free cup of coffee from his adopted brother. The bells jingled and Andrew looked up noticing Darien's demeanor as he sat in front of him. "Hey Dar," Andrew said softly placing a cup of coffee in front of him. "Happy birthday. Are you all right?"

Darien sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you not to tell me happy birthday? You know as well as I do why it's not a happy day."

"I understand how hard it is for you, but you can't let it keep you down."

"No Andrew you don't understand," Darien said coldly.

Andrew sighed and shook his head. He looked up and smiled when he saw Serena come in. _Maybe she can bring some happiness Darien's way._ "Hey Serena!"

Serena sat at the seat beside Darien. "Hi Andrew. How are you?"

"I'm good. I've gotta take care of the other customers. Please get along while I'm gone." He walked away to get more orders.

Serena looked up at Darien and noticed that he was staring down at the counter. "Way to look cheerful. What's got your underwear in a bunch?"

Darien continued looking down. "Just leave me alone, Serena. I'm not in the mood today."

Serena frowned. "Ok, what's wrong with you?" she asked with genuine concern. "You're not being yourself. Plus you called me Serena."

Darien stood up suddenly. "Don't worry about it," he said quietly looking at her. Serena could have sworn he was on the verge of crying. "I don't want to burden you with my problems." He walked out of the arcade without another word.

Serena watched him leave with concern. Andrew came back behind the counter. "Andrew, what's wrong with Darien? He wasn't being himself at all. He didn't even call me Meatball Head."

"You know he gets like this every year," Andrew said. "Today's his birthday."

"Then shouldn't he be happy?"

Andrew sighed. "It's not my place to tell, but something happened to him a long time ago on this day. It's better if it comes from him."

Serena nodded as she thought about what she could possibly do to make Darien feel better.

*******

After a while Darien went to the graveyard to visit his parents at their grave. He arrived with a bouquet of flowers and froze once he got there reliving the memories of that day. He considered turning around, but he forced himself to move forward since it had been a few years since he last visited the grave. He came to the double gravestone of David and Rebecca Shields and knelt setting the flowers in front of it.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad," Darien finally choked out after a few moments of silence. "It's been a while. Jennifer and Jacob have been so good to me. Lizzie is fun and Andrew has become what you can call a best friend. I don't want to get too attached though." He paused. "I also met, well re-met, this girl named Serena. She was my friend at the hospital who helped me so much. I don't know what I would have done if she didn't stumble in my room that day. She brought so much light in my life. But I haven't had a chance to thank her because I was kind of rude to her on the day I first saw her again. It's better this way; I can't get close to her and it won't hurt if I lose her." Darien lied to himself and he knew it. He started shaking and crying. "I'm sorry about getting like this, but it's so hard to see you here knowing it was my fault…" He sat weeping for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: This chapter is where the original story ended, but the ending is different now so pay attention...**

_Chapter 6_

Serena spent the last hour and a half at Amy's house with the other girls for a study session, but she wasn't concentrating. She was still concerned about Darien and it was bugging her that she didn't know what was wrong. "Serena!" Rae's voice cut in interrupting her thoughts. "Can't you focus and not daydream for once."

"You haven't even started on one assignment," Amy said.

Serena looked down and sure enough all of her books and notebooks were in the same position she left them when she arrived. "Oh I guess I didn't."

"Come on, Serena," Lita said. "You don't wanna fail 11th grade do you?"

"No," Serena said absently.

"She's hopeless," Rae muttered as she, Amy, and Lita went back to their assignment.

"Hey," Mina said to Serena. "Are you ok?"

Serena sighed. "I'm worried about someone and I don't know how to help him. He looked so sad when I saw him earlier."

"Does this someone like to call you Meatball Head?" Mina said with a smile. Serena looked at her in shock. "I was with Andrew and we bumped into him earlier. He looked really out of it, but Andrew told me to leave it alone."

"Andrew told me it was his birthday, but something happened to him a long time ago."

Mina wrote an address on a piece of paper and handed it to Serena. "Go find him. It's obvious you won't be able to focus until you help him. And don't say you can't… you have that gift. Now go."

Serena smiled and hugged Mina. "Thank you."

*******

Serena went to the address that Mina gave her, but no one was home. She was half relieved because she had no idea what she was going to say to Darien or if he even wanted to see her. She went to the park nearby to catch the sunset from her favorite viewing place, but was surprised when she saw someone sitting at the bench. Serena inched closer and almost froze when she realized that Darien was sitting there. He still looked sad and was looking down at some type of book. Serena gathered her courage and sat beside him on the bench. She took a deep breath before speaking up. "Darien, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I've been thinking about you all day." Serena mentally kicked herself. _Way to go. That definitely came out wrong._

Darien looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "I appreciate your concern, Serena," he said softly.

Serena touched his leg. "It won't help anything if you don't talk about it. Why are you so sad, Darien?"

Darien smiled at the irony. _This is déjà vu all over again._ "I was in a car accident with my parents 14 years ago today. They… they didn't make it."

Serena gasped. "Oh Darien…"

"They were celebrating my 5th birthday and we were on our way to the mountains. Mom was almost ready to have my sister Mary Grace, but we went anyway. If I hadn't begged them to go…"

"No Darien," Serena interrupted as tears strained her voice. "Don't say that. Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened." Serena took his hand. "You shouldn't be alone like this, especially on a day like today. Were you always lonely?"

Darien smiled for the first time that day. "No. Andrew's family actually adopted me."

Serena gasped in realization. "Really?" _That makes sense._

Darien nodded. "But there was someone else I met who made it a lot less lonely a little bit after it happened. I'll never forget her."

Serena's curiosity was peaked. "Who was she?"

Darien looked down and opened his journal to the first page where a preserved rose laid. "She was three years old. She found me crying in my hospital room and told me I didn't have to be lonely anymore because she'd be my friend. She had these roses for her mother because she was having a baby, but she gave me one so I wouldn't be sad anymore." Darien smiled as he fingered the rose. "She was the first one to make me smile and laugh after they died. She still brings joy to my life even today."

"Wow," Serena said in awe. "She has to be some type of miracle worker to be able to get past your jerkiness." Serena nudged him playfully and Darien laughed softly.

"She is," Darien said looking at her intently. "She's my miracle."

"That's so sweet," Serena said with a pang of jealousy. "Have you thanked her?"

Darien shifted uncomfortably. "I'd rather keep my distance. I'm too afraid I may lose her if I get too close."

Serena rolled her eyes. "I understand why, Darien, but that's the dumbest excuse I've ever heard. You never know what tomorrow will bring and you'll regret it if you never got the chance to tell her how you feel."

Darien thought about it and nodded. "Thanks, Meatball Head," he said with a small smile. He was sure she didn't catch the double meaning, but felt satisfied with those simple words.

Serena smiled back. "You're welcome. Are you going to be ok?"

"I will be," he said as he got up. "I'll see you around."

"Bye Darien," Serena said softly as he walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: From here on out are the new chapters. Please let me know what you think.**

_Chapter 7_

"Where have you been?" Andrew asked as Darien entered the apartment they shared later that night. "I was worried about you."

"Well you don't have to worry now," Darien said sitting on the couch beside him. "I was just sitting at the park for a while. I needed time to think. And yes, I'm fine."

"You know Serena asked about you after you left the arcade. She sounded worried."

"I know. I ran into her."

"And...?"

Darien smiled. "I don't think I could have gotten her to leave me alone even if I wanted to. I told her what happened."

Andrew whistled. "That's a big step. Did she remember?"

"I told her about the hospital visit, but she didn't know it was her. It's better that way. I won't get too close and she won't get hurt."

Andrew shook his head. "You've got to stop acting like you're carrying around a curse or something. You never know what'll happen if you don't let people in."

"I don't want to hurt her. She's worth too much."

"Whatever you say," Andrew said getting up. "I'm going to bed. Good night Darien."

"Good night, Drew." Darien continued sitting in the den thinking. _I'm glad she was there today. Just like old times._ Darien sighed and went to get ready for bed. _I can't believe I told her everything. Too bad she probably won't ever remember._

*******

Serena was in her room doing the homework she didn't finish at Amy's house that night. She finished the last math problem and got ready for bed. As she brushed her hair at the vanity, she started thinking about the events of the day and mostly about Darien. _It must be so hard for him to celebrate his birthday, but that girl gave him a reason to. She must really be someone special for Darien to call her his miracle._ _I wonder who she is. _Serena sighed as she went to her bed. _I wish he'd say stuff like that about me, but I'm always gonna be Meatball Head to him._

*******

The next day was a Saturday and Serena decided to make it her personal mission to find out more about Darien's mystery helper. She wrote out the facts she knew and came up with this list:

1. She was 3 when she met him so she has to be my age, 17.  
2. She has a brother 3 years younger.  
3. She gave him a rose.  
4. She still brings joy to his life meaning she must live around here.

Serena went over her facts one more time and tried to narrow down who this girl could possibly be. No one she knew except for her had a brother who was three years younger than her. None of her friends had siblings and most of the girls her age were either the younger sibling or an only child. _Maybe she goes to another school_ Serena thought. But she soon realized that her high school was the only one in the small district. Serena decided that she needed to get more information and decided to ask the people who knew the most about him.

*******

Andrew was in the arcade cleaning the mess of orange soda one of the boys spilled and didn't bother to clean up. _Stupid middle schoolers_ he thought angrily to himself. The jingle of the bells interrupted his thoughts as Serena came in and took a seat at the counter. He was about to go over there, but his 14 year old sister Lizzie was already taking care of her. As soon as he finished cleaning the mess he went over to the counter to say hello. "Hey Serena," he said cheerfully as he put the mop and bucket away. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine," Serena said. "I talked to Darien yesterday and found out what was wrong with him and I want to cheer him up."

"How are you gonna do that?" Lizzie asked. "I thought you said you did that yesterday."

"I did, but he told me about this girl he met while he was in the hospital who was the first one to make him smile after everything that happened. He said she still brings joy to his life today. I just wanna figure out who she is; she has to be someone amazing to be able to open Darien's heart."

"She is," Andrew said. _Crap! _he thought not wanting to let on that he knew exactly who Serena was talking about.

Serena looked at him sharply. "You know who she is?!"

"Why didn't I know about her?" Lizzie asked.

"You were too little to remember," Andrew said dismissively.

"So who is she?" Serena asked.

Andrew thought about it before deciding to answer. He didn't want to meddle in Darien's business and tell all of his secrets, but he didn't want to lie to Serena either. "Well I'll let you figure that out yourself. But she's blonde and has to be one of the sweetest girls I have ever met. She has the biggest heart ever and even if people do her wrong she's still loving and kind to them. In fact Darien told me she was there for him yesterday."

Serena thought for a moment. "I guess he wouldn't have seen a lot of people yesterday."

"Yeah," Lizzie said. "I only saw him here after talking to you."

"And I only saw him briefly before he went to the park. He hasn't told many people about the place he likes to think; it's very hard to find. I wasn't sure if she knew about it."

_I knew about it._ "Ok," Serena said. "Thanks for all the help guys."

"Anytime. Maybe you can ask him about her," Andrew suggested. "Shoot, more customers. Liz, could you take care of the ones in the corner? I'll get the ones on the other side. I'll see you later, Serena."

"I hope you find her, Serena," Lizzie said. "Good luck!"

Serena smiled and went back to her list:

1. She was 3 when she met him so she has to be my age, 17.  
2. She has a brother 3 years younger.  
3. She gave him a rose.  
4. She still brings joy to his life meaning she must live around here.  
5. She's blonde.  
6. She's sweet, kind, and loving.

_This is getting weird._ _I fit 4 and a half out of 6 of these._ She counted number 4 since she lives in this area, but wasn't sure if she brought Darien any joy to his life. "Ha!" she laughed out loud as people in the arcade began to stare at her. Serena got up and left to make her way home. _With the exception of yesterday, Darien would never think I bring any type of joy to his life. That's ridiculous, crazy…_ "Oof!" she yelled as she bumped into someone. She would have bounced backwards from the impact and fallen to the ground if someone's arms had not caught her.

"Can't stay away from me, can you Meatball Head?" the voice said as he let her go.

Serena knew who it was without having to look up at him. "I'm sorry Darien, but how many times must I tell you that my name is Serena?"

"Oh I know, Meatball Head," Darien said with a smirk. "It's just so funny to watch you get mad."

"Whatever. It sounds like you're feeling better today."

"Well talking to you helped and it's a new day."

"Did you thank your friend yet?"

"It doesn't count if she doesn't remember," Darien said sadly.

Serena gasped. "She doesn't remember what happened? She doesn't remember the day she broke through the great Darien Shields' walls and opened his heart?"

Darien sighed at the irony. "That's a bit dramatic, but no she doesn't remember; she was too young. Why are you so curious anyway? Is someone jealous?"

"No," Serena drew out. "I'm just wondering who she is because maybe she could give me tips on getting on your nice side more often since she seems to have such a special place in your heart."

_If only you knew._ Darien thought with a smile. "Whatever you say, Meatball Head."

"Can't you just tell me who she is?"

Darien's face softened. "I could, but it won't help anything because she forgot and I don't want to…" He stopped himself before he gave it away. He looked down and away from her.

Serena noticed the change in his emotions. She walked closer to him and placed a hand on his face making him look at her. "What don't you want to do, Darien?"

Darien almost wanted to tell her because her eyes were begging. It was almost like the first day he met her when she asked why he was so sad. He didn't want to tell her that day, but something made him do it anyway. He moved her hand and looked away from Serena before her spell would be able to work again. "I've gotta go. See ya later." With that he walked down the sidewalk in the original direction he was going. Serena stared after him for a moment before making her way home.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Serena went over her list for the millionth time that week and it was driving her crazy trying to figure out who this girl was.

1. She was 3 when she met him so she has to be my age, 17.  
2. She has a brother 3 years younger.  
3. She gave him a rose.  
4. She still brings joy to his life meaning she must live around here.  
5. She's blonde.  
6. She's sweet, kind, and loving.  
7. She's forgot what happened.

Serena didn't want to try to ask Andrew again because she knew he wouldn't betray his best friend's confidence and she surely wasn't going to ask Darien about her again because of the way he reacted. She decided to follow Darien around in case he met up with her that day. She knew it sounded like a silly idea, but she didn't know what else to do.

Serena saw Darien go into the arcade to get a cup of coffee from Andrew while they talked on his break. She went in unseen and sat at a booth nearby hidden behind a menu to listen to them talk.

"Darien, come on," Andrew was saying. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Darien said taking a sip of coffee. "Can't a man drink coffee in peace?"

"Sorry for being so concerned. You try to hide it, but I know you're thinking about something awfully hard. You shouldn't hold it in forever because it'll keep eating at you and make you miserable… like now."

Darien gave a small smile. "Serena said something like that. I know she can be annoying and a crybaby sometimes, but I don't know what I'd do without her."

"It's her, isn't it?"

Serena held her breath in anticipation as she waited for Darien to answer. She finally let it out when he said something. "Meatball Head just got me thinking. She told me I should thank 'my friend' and tell her how I feel."

"What friend?" Andrew asked dumbly. Serena couldn't see what they were doing because she was hiding behind the menu, but Darien signaled to the booth beside them and Andrew noticed blonde hair that almost reached the ground. "Oh. Well what's stopping you? You obviously care about her and I know she feels the same for you."

"I do care about her and that's why I don't want to hurt her. You know that."

Andrew shrugged. "I still say that's a stupid reason. Just take a chance already. You never know what'll happen."

Darien finished his coffee and got up. "I've gotta go. Later, Drew." Serena heard him get up and leave the store. Serena got up a few minutes later and headed for the exit.

*******

Serena abandoned her mission and went back home. Darien obviously had strong feelings for this girl and Serena didn't want to get in the way. She did feel jealous that this girl could do enough to open Darien's heart and truly wondered what her secret was. As Serena sat pondering these things, her mother knocked on the door. "Serena, can I come in?"

"It's your house," Serena said plopping down on the bed.

Irene joined her daughter on the bed. "Where's my cheerful daughter?"

"She's not here today."

"Serena, what's wrong?"

Serena knew she couldn't lie to her mother because she had a way of just knowing. "You know that guy who teases me and calls me names all the time?"

"Oh yes. His name is Darien right? He's the one you complain about so much." Serena nodded. "Did he do something to you?"

"No, I just found out something about him."

"Well what is it?"

"I guess I should start from the beginning. I found him in a sad mood about a week ago and he told me he lost his parents a long time ago in a car accident. He also told me about this girl who brought joy to his life while he spent lonely time in the hospital. Knowing how Darien is, I was amazed that someone could get to Darien's heart so easily so I wanted to know who she was. But I found out today that he has feelings for her. I don't know why it bothers me…"

"It's because you care about him and you're a little jealous."

Serena hated when her mother was right about things like this. "Yeah. I just wish I could bring joy to his life. All I am is Meatball Head to him."

Her mother laughed. "I'm sure you already do. He may tease you all the time, but it's probably because he really likes you. Otherwise he wouldn't take the time. And you were there for him on that day he told you about his past. I'm sure he wouldn't tell just anyone about that and that you were a source of joy for him then as you are now. You probably have more influence in his life than you even know."

Serena smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome. Oh," she said suddenly digging through her pockets. "I was looking through some old things in the attic and found this little picture. I'm sure it's not your brother's." She gave it to her and waited patiently.

Serena looked confused as she opened it. It had become yellowed over the years, but she could clearly see that it was a picture of a princess in a pink dress with blond hair. It kind of reminded her of herself. What caught her attention was writing at the bottom of the page in blue crayon. _Your friend Darien_. Serena gasped. "Did I have a friend named Darien in elementary school?"

"Not to my knowledge."

Serena took out her list one more time and looked at the item about the brother 3 years younger. "Did anything strange happen when Sammy was born at the hospital?"

Her mother thought about it. "Well your daddy said you wandered off while you were waiting for me. He found you in a little boy's room and you didn't want to leave. I had to stay over night with Sam so he let you see that boy the next day. When it was time for us to leave you had that picture in your hand."

_No way_. "Did I have anything with me when you had Sammy?"

Her mother smiled at the memory. "It was the sweetest thing. You convinced your daddy to buy me a bouquet of roses so I would feel better." She laughed. "You apologized when you gave them to me because you gave one away to that boy you visited."

Serena stared back and forth between her list and the picture in her hands. "Mom, I think I was the one who cheered Darien up that day and he gave me this picture."


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Serena sat thinking on her bed as she began to remember everything that happened that day. She remembered talking to the nurse and going into Darien's room and giving him the rose and playing patty cake and learning about adoption from him the next day and receiving the picture from him. Most importantly she remembered the promise she made to him. _We'll be friends forever._ She suddenly felt awful about acting like such a brat I front of him ever since she met him. She decided to apologize and start new.

*******

Darien sat at his parents' grave thinking about everything. He knew that he couldn't give up on Serena because she was such a significant part of his life. He was in love with her since the day she threw that test in his face and he knew it. He was just afraid of what was to come and was convinced that he would somehow cause her to get hurt. "I really wish things were different and I didn't have to come here," he said to them. "But it wouldn't make me who I am today. I might not have met Serena under the same circumstances. I'll never forget what she's done for me. I love her and I don't want to hurt her, but I can't keep hiding behind this fear that I'll cause her harm. It took a lot for me to start coming here, but I realize now that what's done is done and it's not my fault. The same goes for Serena. I have to tell her." He left three roses on the grave and went to the park.

He went towards his favorite thinking spot where a wonderful view of the sunset could be seen and was surprised when he saw Serena sitting there. He smiled and sat beside her. "We've gotta stop meeting like this, Meatball Head."

Serena gave him a smile. "I figured out who your friend is."

Darien's smile faded. He wasn't expecting her to say that. "Y-you did? How?"

Serena held up the picture she was holding so he'd be able to see it. "Does this look familiar? My mom found it."

Darien took the picture in his hands and stared at it in awe. "I can't believe you still have it."

"I'm sorry."

Darien looked up at her and gave the picture back. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I know sometimes you can be a jerk to me, but it didn't give me the right to act like a brat to you. I didn't keep my promise to you and for that I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. You didn't remember."

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it would mean anything if you didn't remember yourself."

Serena knew he was holding back. "And…?"

"I saw you hiding behind that menu in the arcade you know," Darien suddenly said.

Serena shifted with embarrassment. "Did you mean what you said about me?"

Darien sighed. "Every word, but I was too scared to admit it. I was scared of what would happen if we got too close and something else developed and then all of a sudden you'd be gone. I don't know what I'd do without you. I thought it was my fault my parents and my sister died and I guess I've felt like I have some type of curse on those who get too close to me. I didn't want to risk the same thing with you. But something changed."

Serena frowned and Darien smiled. "Don't look so sad. I didn't say it was a bad thing. Ironically my fear of letting you get too close faded away because you've still managed to find a way into my heart. I've realized it in the last few days and now I don't want to let that fear hold me back any longer. Thank you for wandering into my room that day and forever changing my life. You gave me a reason to laugh and smile again and I'll be forever grateful to you for that. Thank you for continuing to bring happiness in my life even though I didn't always treat you as I should have. I haven't felt lonely since you came into my life and I'll never forget it. I don't think there are enough words to tell you just how much you truly mean to me."

Serena smiled. "I'm glad I've made such an impact on your life. I always thought that I was just Meatball Head, but this changes things a lot. Even though I didn't remember, I realized that I care so much about you. It was driving me crazy not knowing what was going on when I saw you so sad that day. It broke my heart knowing that I didn't know what to do to help you. When I found you in the park, I knew that I finally had the chance to at least be there for you. But I was jealous when I found out someone had already went above and beyond to help you so much. That's why I wanted to figure out who your friend was. I wanted to know how to be able to do the same thing and I guess I wanted to have a special place in your heart like this girl did."

"And you already do," he said smiling at her. "You're irreplaceable, Serena," Darien said taking her hand into his and kissing it. "Thank you." They sat together in silence watching the sunset with hands intertwined.

"Thank you," Serena suddenly said brightly.

Darien looked at her strangely. "For what?"

"For allowing me in your heart and for stealing mine."

"Then I have a new promise I intend to keep," Darien said with sudden confidence. "I just can't be friends with you."

Serena looked at him cautiously and suddenly felt embarrassed about practically confessing her love for him. "W-why not?" she finally asked sadly. "W-what about what you said earlier?

Darien sensed her fear and mentally kicked himself for making her think he was pushing her away again. "That's not the promise, Serena," he said quickly. "I just meant that being friends forever is not enough."

"Oh," she said with relief.

He took both her hands into his own once again unconsciously caressing them. "The new promise I want to make is to love you forever." Darien waited for some type of reaction. Serena smiled broadly at him giving him permission to continue as he spoke from his heart. "You entered my heart when you visited me at the hospital so long ago. You opened my heart with your kind and loving spirit when I was afraid of love. And now you've finally stolen it. I promise to love you forever if you'll allow me."

"Yes, Darien," Serena said inching closer to Darien's face with a smile reaching her eyes. "Only if you let me promise the same."

Darien smiled before closing the gap between them with a sweet kiss. Their lips came apart and they rested their foreheads against each other. "It's a promise," he said happily.

**The End**

**Author's notes: I feel much better about this ending. What do you think? Please let me know. Thank you Stargaterin for all of your help in revamping this story!**


End file.
